Hanayamata Episode 2
is the second episode of Hanayamata anime series. The episode premiered on July 14, 2014. Hana comes over to Naru's house to discuss how to attract more club members, where she reveals a bit more about herself and teaches Naru about the paddle yosakoi dancers use, the naruko. Meanwhile, Yaya becomes noticeably jealous as Naru starts spending more and more time with Hana. When Yaya's jealousy leads her to inadvertently insult Naru, questioning her ability to take yosakoi seriously, Naru argues back at her, determined to prove she is capable of learning yosakoi within a week. Wanting the two to make up, Hana takes Yaya to watch Naru's practice, showing that even though Naru is struggling to get the moves down, she continues to try hard in order to meet Yaya's approval. Realising the error of her ways, Yaya stays to watch Naru's awkward but admirable dance and manages to make up with her. Plot After Naru agrees to help Hana, both of them become good friends. The next day in class, Hana and Naru are chatting with each other in which Hana suggests that they have a strategy meeting at Naru’s house on Sunday to attract more members into the Yosakoi club. Meanwhile, Yaya becomes jealous after Naru starts spending more and more time with Hana. Overheard the conversation between Hana and Naru at school, she develops a sense of discontent inside her. After school, Yaya takes out her frustration on the drum set in the music room while her band mates stand aside and watch. One of the band mate, Arisa asks her if anything is wrong to which Yaya answers nothing. On Sunday at Naru’s house, Naru is frantically preparing for Hana’s visit. She’s cleaned her room, put on some nice clothes, made sure her hair is looking good, cleared the Internet history on her laptop and has her room looking perfect by hiding all her embarassing stuff. Naru is very nervous about having Hana coming over her house as it’s the first time in a year since she had anyone come over her house apart from Yaya. Not long later, Hana finally arrives at Naru's house and upon seeing Naru’s father dressed like a samurai, she quickly loses all her self control and starts taking pictures of him as if she is crazy. Meanwhile at Yaya's home, Yaya is helping her father out at her family owned soba restaurant. Yaya, still jealous, is pondering over whether or not Hana is actually over at Naru’s house. Back at Naru's house, Hana is commencing the meeting with Naru. She asks Naru how they can attract more members to join them in doing the yosakoi to which Naru answers, suggests that they should start off by showing people what exactly yosakoi is. Suddenly, their conversation switches to books and hobbies after Hana notices the extensive book collection in Naru's room. Naru replies and says that she like fantasy novels along with romance novels while Hana says she enjoys to read superhero comics, something Naru thinks is rather boyish. Hana continues, saying she gets that comment a lot. Hana also mentions that she wanted to be a ninja and actually did free running too. After explaining what free running is to Naru, Naru wonders how she prefers that to Yosakoi. Hana answers by saying that she wanted to do something with other people, and was amazed after seeing the Yosakoi performed by a group of people when she a little girl. Hana felt lonely and the unity in the Yosakoi was something that Hana longed for. Hana mentions that superheroes are after all awesome, but they have to battle loneliness everyday, and that’s just not something Hana enjoys. With that, Hana always wanted to have real connection with other people in which everyone can understand one another, Naru finally begins to understand Hana's feelings as well as her's too. Hana then brings out her favorite Yosakoi DVD and they both watch it, becoming immersed in the elegance and passion of the dance. Later, Hana brought a present for Naru, another one of those paddle-like thing, 'Naruko'. The next day Naru brings the 'Naruko' to school where Yaya sees it, sparking a conversation between Naru and Yaya. When she finds out the Naruko is something Hana gave to Naru, Yaya becomes jealous again. Hana finds Naru and both of them make plan to visit a yosakoi shop after school. Yaya sees them going off to the shop later on as she was on her classroom cleaning duty. Hana and Naru arrived at the yosakoi shop, but a bald yakuza-like man is standing in front of it, blocking their way in. Feeling too intimidated to try talk to the guy, Naru decides that they should leave and come back another time. Meanwhile, Yaya takes out her frustration on the drum set in the music room again while her band mates stand aside and watch due to her jealousy and later texting Naru through the phone while the latter and Hana are enjoying 'Amnitsu', a Japanese dessert at a restaurant on their way home. Naru finally notices the text later only in the evening and replies to it. The next day, Yaya confronts both Hana and Naru on the stairs leading to the school. Yaya wants to know if Naru is really going ahead with the Yosakoi dance, to which she replies yes as she is just helping out Hana with her Yosakoi club, but it is clear that Naru is really enjoying herself a lot in the Yosakoi club. Yaya starts getting quite upset about the matter and accused Hana for coercing Hana to join her doing the Yosakoi. Naru then replies to Yaya that instead of coercing the former to do the Yosakoi, Hana showed Naru the goodness of yosakoi which attracted her to do the dance. She then sets a one week time frame practicing the Yosakoi and says that she will be able to do the Yosakoi in a week and show Yaya that Yosakoi is not bad. A few days passed and Naru practices the dance badly, but she is still unable to fully master the dance. Still though, she gives it her all, determined to prove to Yaya that she is capable of doing the Yosakoi dance. One night, Yaya recalls the moment when she befriends Naru when she was little because they walk home the same way. Yaya realises that Naru is shy but caring, the reason why Yaya always protect Naru. The next day, Yaya observes the rose and realizes how jealous she was to Naru and Hana. Hana suddenly jumps out of nowhere and meets up with Yaya, and ask her if she can come watch how hard Naru is practicing for her. Agreed to it, Yaya watches Naru go through an awkward routine as she is still trying to work out on her bad spots, but Naru fails each time she does the Yosakoi dance. In the staircase, Yaya review herself about the way she should view Naru that she had started to become interested in the Yosakoi dance. Concluded that a true friend must support a friend all the time, she returns to the rooftop and asks Naru to dance Yosakoi for her. Still awkward and clumsy, Naru keep dancing Yosakoi anyway and this makes Yaya realizes that maybe Yosakoi is not bad at all. After realizes the error of her ways, Yaya finally makes up with Naru and Hana. Character Appearances *Yaya Sasame *Naru Sekiya *Hana N. Fountainstand *Yūka Komachi *Sachiko Yamanoshita *Arisa Kajiwara *Naomasa Sekiya *Masaru Ōfuna Trivia Major Events Adapted From *Hanayamata Chapter 5 *Hanayamata Chapter 6 *Hanayamata Chapter 7 Gallery Vivid-hanayamata-02-fdfca585-mkv snapshot 00-03 2014-07-17 01-44-57.png|Yaya is jealous with the friendship between Naru and Hana vivid-hanayamata-02-fdfca585-mkv_snapshot_00-13_2014-07-17_01-45-43.png vivid-hanayamata-02-fdfca585-mkv_snapshot_00-26_2014-07-17_01-48-04.png|Hana decides to visit Naru's house Vivid-hanayamata-02-fdfca585-mkv snapshot 02-16 2014-07-17 01-50-57.png|Yaya's band members look on as Yaya take out her frustration at the club room. Yaya frustrated.png|Yaya takes out her frustration. vivid-hanayamata-02-fdfca585-mkv_snapshot_02-24_2014-07-17_01-52-14.png|Naru tidy up her room, vivid-hanayamata-02-fdfca585-mkv_snapshot_02-25_2014-07-17_01-52-19.png|Wear neat clothes vivid-hanayamata-02-fdfca585-mkv_snapshot_02-26_2014-07-17_01-52-23.png|, make her hair look good vivid-hanayamata-02-fdfca585-mkv_snapshot_02-28_2014-07-17_01-52-27.png|, clear the internet history vivid-hanayamata-02-fdfca585-mkv_snapshot_02-30_2014-07-17_01-52-34.png|and keep all her embarassing stuff. vivid-hanayamata-02-fdfca585-mkv_snapshot_02-34_2014-07-17_01-52-41.png|Naru is all set, vivid-hanayamata-02-fdfca585-mkv_snapshot_02-38_2014-07-17_01-57-59.png|ready to invite Hana over. vivid-hanayamata-02-fdfca585-mkv_snapshot_02-53_2014-07-17_01-58-23.png|Naru shocked at Hana's excitement after Hana sees Naru's father dressed up like a samurai. vivid-hanayamata-02-fdfca585-mkv_snapshot_03-09_2014-07-17_02-03-25.png|Yaya helps her father out at her family run restaurant. vivid-hanayamata-02-fdfca585-mkv_snapshot_03-21_2014-07-17_02-03-43.png|Hana discuss with Naru on how to recruit members into the Yosakoi club. vivid-hanayamata-02-fdfca585-mkv_snapshot_03-34_2014-07-17_02-13-54.png|Hana and Naru talks about the Yosakoi interest thing. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime